The Arrangment
by Nativechild
Summary: Duncan and Joe have come to an arrangment, slash. Please, I am on my knees, beging for people to read and review Please!!


The Arrangement  
  
  
  
Joe made his way to man who was hunched over his beer at end of the bar. *Looks like more Methos trouble.* thought Joe. "Well, what can I do for ya, Mac?"  
  
"Nothing Joe, thanks."  
  
*Okay, not in a talkative mood, I can handle that.* "What's going on now?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"With Methos, what's going on with you and Methos?"  
  
"Oh, you know the drill, he drives me up the wall, so I drive him crazy, and it's just one continual circle of madness. What fun." Duncan finished that last part with an angry sneer on his face that only partially hid the pain in his eyes. Joe wasn't fooled, it was his job to watch and he knew that there was more to this story than Mac was telling him.  
  
"What's the rest of the story Mac? What aren't you telling me?"  
  
Duncan lifted pain filled eyes to the man who had always been there for him. "He left me Joe. He said that he couldn't take it any more, all the challenges with me being so in the Game, I mean, then he packed his bags and left. God knows where." The last was in a pain filled whisper. They talked for a few more minutes; or rather, Joe talked, trying to get Mac interested in something until Joe finally had to go take care of business, while MacLeod just sat there staring of into space. "Hey, Mac, you wanna help me with these chairs." Duncan looked up at Joe only to notice that the bar was empty and Joe was closing up. "Sure."  
  
"Hey, try not to sound so enthusiastic about it" laughed Joe. Mac looked up from the chair he was putting on the table to smile sheepishly at him.  
  
"Sorry Joe. Not myself tonight, I guess."  
  
Joe only knew one way to cheer him up. "Hey Mac, you need to stay at my place tonight?"  
  
He didn't think it was a good idea to go to Mac's place. To many memories there for him. Mac nodded his silent acceptance of the offer. It was an old arrangement for them that had started when an old enemy of Mac's had murdered Lauren a girlfriend of Joe's. Duncan had gotten vengeance for both of them then Duncan had offered to.comfort him in an old and very reliable way. They had gone to bed together. No one had ever found out about it and they never offered the information. It was personal and they wanted it kept that way.  
  
Besides, it was only done when one of them needed the comfort of someone they could trust not to hurt them again. Joe was just thankful it was him.  
  
On the way back, all Joe could think of was what was coming. No matter what was going on in his life, Duncan was always very considerate of his lovers. It made it very hard not to fall in love with him. But Joe had given up that fight a long time ago, and now only desperately tried to keep any one from finding out how he felt. *Especially Mac, because he would only end it to stop from hurting me.* What he wouldn't know is that, if he broke it of, it would hurt me even more. We get back to my place and I offer him a drink but he declines, saying that he has had enough and that he wants to be awake for this. I silently thank the Gods. When he has that look in his eyes I know that he's ready to do his damndest to drive me insane with pleasure. Normally we wait awhile to let the tension build but he's not in the mood for that and neither am I. He silently stood from the couch that he had been sitting on to pull off his shirt and my breath catches at his beauty. I try to stand up and he immediately moves to help me. I had to laugh at him for it even though I'm slightly annoyed at him and he looks embarrassed for forgetting that I don't need the help. We move to the bedroom where he proceeds to undress me and I return the favour. I would say that we fucked but we didn't. It was more than that; we made love. Even Duncan would have to admit it. We made love. For hours on end. By the end of the night we were both exhausted and fell asleep till 10:00 in the morning. That in it's self was unusual as Mac has always a morning person, but his attitude when we woke up was different to. Normally we wake up and it's as if nothing had ever happened, but this morning when we got up he was at his most charming. I was stunned. As we were saying our farewells he gathered me up in his arms and said "Thank you Joe, for everything. If I wasn't in love with Methos, I would fall at your feet and beg you to let me spend the rest of your life, or mine, worshiping you. But I am. And I really do love you Joe. See ya." I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes. I didn't see Mac again until next week. He was.happy again. That meant Methos was back. "Hey MacLeod. From that look on your face I guess he's back." MacLeod came up to the bar and smiled. That particular smile that stopped both men and women in their tracts. Directed at me. Then the door opened and he walked in. Methos. I put on my best face and smile and said  
  
"Hey, Methos! Pull up a stool." I'm not a bad actor, I can fool them. Methos just smiles and shakes his head saying,  
  
"No, we gotta go." I protest saying "But you just got here!"  
  
Duncan smiles and says "We just came to say that we'll be at the island for a couple of weeks. You know, get away from it all." He puts his hand on mine and then says "Thanks Joe." I nod, knowing exactly what for and he turns to leave. Methos stays for a moment watching Duncan go through the door and then turns to me. "Thank you Joe, for being there for him." As he turns to go I see a sad smile on his face and realize it's for me. *He knows,* I think to myself. *He's always known*. About everything. Including that I love Mac. But the smile is also for Duncan because he knows how much his leaving hurt him.  
  
Maybe it's time to get on with my life and search for someone new. Or not. Who knows what will happen. Mac may need me again soon, and if I'm not there, who will he turn to? Richie? Don't think so. Besides, maybe one day Mac and Methos will end it permanently, and if I'm still around when it happens. well let's just say Mac won't be getting out of bed for a while. 


End file.
